The Man is My Friend
by Cah Wereng
Summary: Dia temanku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku sering dibuatnya terkejut dan heran dengan kelakuannya, yang seharusnya sudah biasa untukku. Yes, he is the man. No Yaoi/Shounen Ai. Just friendship.


**a/n: ****oke, sebenernya fict ini sudah pernah aku publish, tapi gak sengaja keapus. Ceritanya sih, aku mau ngapus salah satu fict aku, tapi karena lupa judul plus males baca summary, asal mencet tulisan delete. Pas di cek, langsung bingung, "Lho, kok fict ini masih ada? Terus yang aku hapus tadi apa?" dll, akhirnya, tahulah kalo fict ini yang kehapus. Maaf ya, bagi yang sudah baca. Tapi, gak keberatan review, kan? Judul awalnya adalah Manusia Itu Bernama Penulis.**

**Warn:**** No Yaoi/shounen ai. Just FRIENDSHIP.**** Sasuke sedikit OOC disini. Dan, anggap saja keluarga Uchiha itu adalah klan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa pada klan Uchiha. Dan tentu saja, ****bagi yang gak suka, GO AWAYYY.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Siapa lagi?**

**.::Happy Reading::.**

Aku menatap makanan yang akan kusantap pagi ini. Hanya nasi dan dua kerupuk. Tak lupa kecap yang ada di sampingku. Aroma nasi masuk ke dalam hidungku, memberitahu itu bukan nasi biasa. Nasi yang digoreng kembali hanya dengan garam dan sedikit merica agar ada rasa-rasa pedas sedikit. Sudah ratusan kali aku menyantap sarapan seperti ini. Namun, aku tak pernah bosan jua menikmatinya. Bagiku, kesederhanaan diperlukan dijaman-jaman seperti sekarang. Belum lagi akhir bulan nanti harus bayar kos-kosan. Tabunganku tinggal sedikit, dan ayah belum jua mengirimiku uang.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana kakakku tidak betah tinggal bersamaku hanya karena makanan untuk sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam hanya ini-ini saja. "Aku bosan, Sasuke," Katanya, "Mana sehat kalau hanya kerupuk begini? Kau pelit sekali tidak mau beli ikan atau apalah,"

Aku hanya tertawa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kujelaskan bahwa di Konoha, tidaklah sama seperti di Suna yang serba murah. Kalau di Suna, kita tinggal minta telur pada tetangga, pasti diberi. Kalau di Konoha? Mau tak mau harus merogoh saku lebih dalam, karena harga-harga bahan makanan serba mahal. Belum lagi sekarang sedang krismon. Membuatku banting tulang mengerem pengeluaran saat ini. Jalan-jalan yang sekiranya tidak perlu dan hanya menghabiskan isi tangki bensin motorku, ku kurangi. Begitu pula saat di sekolah. Tak jajan selama seharian pun aku sanggup. Dengan hanya berbekal air putih satu botol yang dibawa dari rumah, sudah cukup bagiku.

'Tin Tin,' Suara klakson motor mengejutkanku yang tengah asyik menikmati sarapan favoritku. Nyaris saja aku tersedak dibuatnya. Aku menoleh ke jendela. Mencari tahu, siapa pelaku yang dengan teganya hampir membuatku mati tersedak.

"Sasuke," Teriak seseorang dari depan kost-kostanku. Begitu tahu siapa yang berteriak, aku kembali melanjutkan sarapanku. Menghabiskan bulir-bulir nasi yang masih ada di piring. Sayang kalau dibuang. Hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan beras. Beras mahal.

"Sasuke," Kali ini seruan itu menyaring. Diikuti dengan ketukan pintu di depan kamar. Dengan malas-malasan, aku menaruh piring ke atas meja dan membukakan pintu. Kulihat seorang pemuda pirang berdiri di depanku dengan wajah yang menampilkan senyuman selamat paginya. Aku menatap malas pemuda itu, "Ini baru jam setengah tujuh. Aku masih mau sarapan," Ujarku setelah melirik jam dinding.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk dulu, Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda itu. Tapi, walaupun belum disuruh masuk, dia masuk juga. Didekatinya sarapanku yang masih ada di meja. "Wah, nasi goreng ya, Sasuke? Mau dong. Aku belum sarapan," Kata Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sambil mencicipi sarapanku.

"Ambil saja di wajan. Masih ada. Tapi, jangan habiskan. Untuk makan siangku nanti," Kataku. Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, Naruto langsung melesat mengambil piring dan nasi yang ada di wajan.

"Kamu masih belum menuruti saranku waktu itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto begitu dia melewati tempat tidurku yang di sampingnya penuh dengan kertas-kertas berisi tulisan dengan pena cokelat. Diambilnya secarik kertas dari sana dan membacanya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Padahal, kalau di kirim ke majalah, pasti akan dimuat, Sasuke. Ceritamu kan bagus," Katanya lagi. Kali ini dengan mulut penuh nasi, "Dapat uang, juga," Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak berminat, Naruto," Kataku malas. Kembali menyuap nasi ke mulutku.

"Hanya karena satu kali saja kau mengirim dan tidak diterima. Kau langsung patah semangat begitu? Ayolah, Sasuke. Perjuangan itu tidak hanya satu kali," Kata Naruto. Dia menggigit kerupuknya –yang dia ambil dari piringku.

"Tidak, Naruto. Sayang uang buat perangkonya. Belum lagi kalo nanti tidak diterima juga,"

"Kan mengirimnya tidak hanya ke satu majalah saja. Ada banyak majalah remaja di Konoha, Sasuke. Lagipula, kalau kamu sudah punya nama, kamu bisa mengirim novel kamu itu ke penerbit. Pasti langsung laku. Apalagi novel kamu itu bertema detective. Pasti banyak peminatnya, teman,"

"Mengirim ke satu majalah saja aku tidak sanggup beli perangkonya. Apalagi ke semua majalah di Konoha. Lama-lama aku tekor, Naruto. Lalu, apa kau bilang? Menerbitinkan novelku? M_impi_. Uang buat biaya menerbitkannya? Bagus kalo laku. Kalo tidak laku? Kembali ke Suna aku, Naruto, Naruto,"

"Aku mau bantu kamu, kok,"

"Tidak ah, Naruto. Aku tidak mau punya hutang budi sama orang lain. Walaupun itu temanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau,"

Naruto terdiam. Dia menyuap kembali nasi ke mulutnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti barisan kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di kertas. Setelah selesai, dia menaruh kertas itu ke atas meja, "Baru dibuat, ya Sasuke? Aku baru baca yang ini," Kata Naruto menunjuk kertas yang tadi dibacanya.

"Dibuat tadi subuh. Sambil mengukus nasi," Jawabku sekenanya.

"Ck, sayang benar karya sebagus ini harus didiamkan saja didalam kamar pengap seperti ini. Coba saja dia berpetualang sedikit keluar. Pasti akan menghasilkan uang yang banyak,"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku bosan mendengar celotehanmu. Habiskan tuh makananmu. Awas kalau tidak habis, aku potong lidah kamu,"

Setelah selesai sarapan sambil celoteh-celoteh tidak jelas, aku dan Naruto pergi sekolah –dengan aku yang _nebeng_ sama Naruto. _Ngemat_ bensin, pikirku.

.

.

Sudah sebulan dari kejadian itu. Naruto tetap menumpang makan di rumahku. Sebenarnya, dia juga ngekost. Tapi, kost-annya berbeda denganku. Dan dia selalu minta makan ke rumahku, dengan alasan dia tidak bisa masak. Aku sudah menyarankan dia agar satu kost sama denganku. Agar dia tak perlu bolak-balik kalau kelaparan. Tapi, dia tidak mau dan berkata tempat kostnya yang sekarang sudah pewe untuknya. Pagi ini pun kurasa dia akan ke rumah lagi.

"Sas, Sasuke. Lihat nih," Benar bukan? Itu suara cemprengnya. Tapi, kenapa hari ini terdengar heboh? Dia membuka pintu yang memang tidak aku kunci –karena tadi aku mencuci motor sebentar.

"Apa, Naruto? Heboh sekali kau,"

"Sasuke. Baca ini. Baca," Suruhnya sambil memamerkan sebuah majalah padaku. Dengan malas, aku menurutinya. Mataku terbelalak membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Itu. Itu karyaku yang dibaca Naruto sebulan yang lalu. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada di majalah ini? Aku tidak merasa mengirimkannya ke editor majalah.

"Naruto. Kamu yang mengirim ini?" Tanyaku. Naruto mengangguk. Aku menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku, Naruto? Lagipula, lancang benar kamu mengirim ini ke majalah? Aku tidak meminta kamu…,"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena kamu sudah mengijinkan aku makan disini. Aku tidak tahan melihat karya-karya kamu yang menumpuk tak berguna di sudut kamarmu, Sasuke. Jadi iseng saja aku ambil dan mengirim itu ke majalah,"

Aku menggeleng-geleng mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ada sedikit senang juga di hatiku karena karya yang aku buat saat mengukus nasi itu tak disangka diterima di majalah dan diterbitkan.

"Nanti, pulang sekolah, kutemani kamu ke kantor pos,"

"Untuk apa, Naruto?"

"Ya, mengambil honornya, lah. Lumayan lima ratus ribu. Bayar kostmu, Sasuke. Bulan kemarin kamu nunggak, kan?" Kata Naruto sambil menatapku. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Terkadang, sahabatku satu ini memang tak bisa ditebak kelakuannya. Tapi, aku senang juga memiliki sahabat seperti dia. Tak pernah berhenti memberiku dorongan meskipun aku sudah putus asa.

"Haha, tahu saja kamu, Naruto,"

Ya, itulah temanku. Yang tahu semuanya tentangku.

-Tamat-

a/n: bagaimana? Jelekkah? Atau malah hancur dan masuk dalam category junkfic. Katakan saja di review.. kalau ada yang tak berkenan, saya akan menghapusnya. Terima kasih.


End file.
